I Hate You,But I Love You (NaLu)
by AnimexEdits
Summary: "I Hate you, Luce" I tell Lucy to reassure her that my feelings haven't change, but they did. Natsu didn't like Lucy, she was raised by a rich family, he was raised by a Principal that collects Black Santa's. But since the Nine Demon Gangs, start to bully Lucy, Natsu stands up to protect her. "Natsu" She says my name with a smile, I love it how she says my name.
1. Chapter 1

**_Natsu POV_**

 _Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who I can't stand, the girl who lives across the street, the rich girl. Her house is so beautiful,her face,her body and her voice. The reason I hate her is because she was raised by a rich family, and i was left in a river waiting to be picked up by a stranger._

I am standing in the hallway in Magnolia High, a new school year. Lisanna is next to my locker, we are childhood friends but everyone today wants to make their legend in this school, before leaving to college and to the rest of our lives. "Hey Lisanna" I say, with a tired voice. "Hey, gorgeous" she says. God, I hate this girl, ever since she dated Gray. "Why are you here?" I ask. "What clubs are you joining this year? I'm looking forward for cooking class, since Mirajane is a better cook." I nod. "Can you please leave?" I ask Lisanna."I'm having a bad day." I Lie. She turns away and leaves. Someone taps me on my shoulder,I turn around. It's Lucy. "Um...Excuse me, do you know where locker 304 is? I've been in this school for years now and I'm completely clueless" She smiles with embarrassment. I've never seen her smile, she has never smiled before,ever. "It's beside mine" I grin, she's so stubborn. "I'm sorry Natsu for giving you trouble all these years" she says putting notebook after notebook in her locker. her bangs completely came loose from here ears and she quickly tucked them away."Ey, Lucy, I haven't seen you with friends around, and your um..." I say. "I don't need friends to be happy, Natsu" she says my name again. "Hey Lucy!" Screams Levy with her boyfriend Gajeel. She turns to look at Levy and waves at them. "See you at Lunch!"screams Levy. "Hey Hot Flame!"Screams Gray from across the hallway. "What Ice Prick?!"I scream. "You suck penises" He screams, looking at Lucy. "You suck tomatoes?" I scream, unsure. After Lucy is done, she closes her locker and leaves. The thing I don't like about her is because she was raised by a rich family, and she is depressed. The homeroom bell rings and the freshman scatter and the seniors take their sweet time, even Lucy, the smart ass.

"Welcome everyone to your homeroom, I am your teacher " Mirajane told us last year she will be a teacher, and I guess she was telling the truth. "Natsu come here" I follow her command. "I know Lisanna won't leave you alone, i don't mind you hurting her feeling." she whispers in my ear, I nod, and i sit down. "I will give you your schedule and information about clubs you can join" she says. With that the hour and a half passes by bell for First Period rang. And everyone left the room, we were all excited. My first period was , , when I walk in, I'm with Lisanna and Lucy. Lisanna smiles at me and Lucy has a depressing look in her face like always, and Levi is sitting next to her, comforting her. "Okay everyone if my wife can not talk to me neither can you, so don't talk to me this whole school year. "Excuse me, I can't find a seat" I say. He scans the room. "There is one next to the Blondie"pointing his pen to the seat. I sit next to her, and the smell of lavender calms me, it's Lucy. After a half day, the lunch bell rung. I went to the lunchroom, and saw Levy alone, no Gajeel. Levy looks worried, I stop at her table. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Lucy always sits with me" she says, not knowing what to do. I ran out the doors for search for Lucy, I hate her, but I can't afford my best friends girlfriend to bring gloom to this school.

"Lucy!" i screamed. I searched near our lockers. "When are you giving our money, you bitch?" i heard. Jakal, from the 9 demon gangs. "Jakal, i thought i beat your ass last year" I say. As I turned the corner he ran like a cockroach. Lucy was leaned up to the lockers. "Na-tsu, don't worry, i'm fine" she says looking at me with blood running from her mouth."I hate you, but I can't leave you like this"I say looking at he legs, she has shorts on instead of her blue jeans. She's beautiful. I carry her threshold. Her legs were smooth, her hands wrapped around my neck, I shook of my thoughts. And by the end of lunch we reached the nurse room. I had to wait outside, while they told me how she was. _I want to know more about her_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NATSU POV**_

"Lucy are you okay?" I ask. She nods,"Thanks for worrying about me, no one has worried about me before,is like I'm telling you my death wish" she says. I smile. She turns her head to look at me, our eyes meet. "Natsu,is it true that you hate me?" she ask with her her brown hazel eyes. "Kinda, you grew up with rich people, I grew up with Principal Igneel" I say looking at my lap. She sits up. "My mom gave me away to them" she says. "My big brother Zeref wanted a sister, and my mom was a close friend and she game me away to them." The nurse made awkward silence. "Natsu Dragneel, Principal Igneel wants you in his office" she says. I sigh. I leave the room and walk towards my dads' office. Lucy is so weak, why can't she protect herself? My dad's office is filled with black santas, and we are not even African american, we are white, barely has lightning because of all the candles. I come in and he looks at me. "Are you skipping classes? Again?" he says with his arms crossed. "Dad, Lucy Heartfilia is getting bullied by Jackal" I say looking straight in his eyes. "And?" he says, he is testing my temper. "I took her to the nurse office" I say. "But her injuries were minor" he says. "But that's called harassment,dad" I say, losing my temper, he's good. He sighs. "Me and Lisanna's mom already made an arrangement for you and her to go to homecoming" he says. "Why? Always Lisanna, can't I have a crush on like...Aries Ram?" I say. "My rules,son" he says. "To bad, I am going to be a legal adult, so I can choose what I want" I say storming out. I left a weak impression. At the end of school, I saw Lucy walking towards home, home is 15 minutes away. I run towards her. "Hey Luce" I say."It's Lucy" she says. I giggle. "Natsu, I want to make a club, and you are popular" she says,looking at the sky. "What do you want to call it?" I ask. "Fairy Tail, like my step mom,Mavis,told me before she died, probably faries has tails,no-one knows." I smile forms in her face. "I've never seen you smile before, Luce" I say, walking backwards, wanting to see her face. "Natsu! Watch out!"She screams. I stop and feel air pass behind me, a car. She runs towards me. "Are you okay?" she asks. I nod. "So, what are we going to do in this club?" I say with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**_NATSU POV_**

"Luce, I can give you a ride to your house" I say opening my red car. She shakes her head. I got behind her and push her to the passenger seat. "Natsu..." she says. "I still hate you Luce, but a true gentleman needs to help a lady in need" I say. She sighs. "Oh, and by the way its Lucy"She says like remarking a fact, witch she is. This school year is going to hurt, but ill enjoy it. "Luce,Luz or Luigi, whatever" I say. The drive home was silent. I drop her off at her huge house. That looks like its a small town. She gets off and turns around "Thanks...Natsu" she says with a smile. I kind of like it how she says my name. I smile back. I get to my house and there is no one as doorbell rings and it's my neighbor Wendy, she is a freshman, like I was when I had a crush on Lisanna. "Hey little blue sky" I say. "Hey salmon hair" she says sitting down in the kitchen table."What's wrong?" I ask, petting her. "High school sucks" she says. "Huh?" I ask. "The nine demon gangs..." she says, puffing her cheeks. "Anyways, I saw you and Luuuuucccyyy" she says teasing. "I thought you hated her" she says. "I had time, to help her out, she was being harassed by Jackal." I say. Then a few roughs knocks hit my door. It was Gray and Gajeel. "Hey dumb ass" says Gray sitting in my couch...half naked. "Hot head" says Gajeel. "I go to go Natsu" says Wendy and as soon before I could've said goodbye she slips out the door. "We heard what happened between you and Lucy,and Lissana doesn't like it"Gray says. "I don't care" I say sitting in the couch with some hot chips. "Don't you have ice cream?" asks Gray. I shake my head. "Like, its the first day of school and you already flirting"Gajeel says. "I'm not I hate her, ever since we met" I say. Gray sighs. "Natsu, I like Lucy" Gray confesses. "But aren't you dating Juvia?" asks Gajeel. "She is too clingy" he says. "You can have her" I tell Gray. "Gray, how was dating Lisanna?" I ask. "She only cared on how much attention we got, as a couple" he answered. "And she is after you because you are well known" Gray adds. "Well I have no one to date..." I say. "You may have Lucy" says Gajeel, I nudge him with my elbow. _"Shut up, I won't date her" I say, laughing_.

It's been a weak since school started and me and Luce haven't talked since the first day of school. At the right time she was next to her locker with Levy. I sigh. I tap her on her shoulder like she did in the first day of school. "Luce, Can you come to my house and help me with the Math homework Mr. Macao gave us?" I ask, hoping she will say yes. She turns around "Yeah,sure,Natsu" she says tucking her bangs behind her ear. I grin. At the end of school, I waited for her in my car. It had been 20 minutes, I didn't saw her walking today, meaning The Nine Demon Gangs. I got in the school and searched for her until I heard sound of her in pain. I followed the noise and saw Absolute Zero running away, why are they all cowards? "Natsu..." Lucy says and she was less bruised since the last time, she defended herself. She stoop up by herself and picked up her books like nothing happened. I grabbed her book bag to help us leave faster. "Natsu, i'm weak" she says in a weak voice and she falls on the floor. My step-mom was a doctor, and I knew why Luce collapsed, she didn't have any food. I carried her piggy back.I took her to my house any added an ice pack in her head. Good thing it was Friday. I started to do white rice, the only thing I know to do. After the rice was cooked she woke up. "This is so weird"she says. "I'm in you house after a weak of school" she was sitting up. "Luce, say my name again..."I command, I feel weird and I want her voice to calm me down. "Natsu...?" she says, questioning me. "I just wanted to hear it" I say.

"The reason you collapsed is you didn't ate" I say,blowing on the rice to make it cold. She looks around the room. "Why?" I ask. "Lisanna told me I was to fat to be hanging out with you" she says. She looks at my eyes. "Tell me you hate me" she says. "Luce, I hate you...?" I say questioning her. "I just wanted to hear it" she says. Wendy knocks on the door around 5 like always. I open it. She noticed Lucy."Natsu, um my uncles cat had babies and I'm giving you this" she says giving me a blue cat. "Um, thanks" I say and I close the door. Lucy sees the cat and she runs toward the cat to greet it. The blue fur on the cat reminds me of Wendy. "Was that Wendy?" asks Lucy. "Yea" I say. "What should we call it?" I ask. "I don't know,sad?" she says. "You are so emo, Luce, and a weirdo" I flick her forehead. "How about Happy?" I say. She nods. "Isn't late for you to go home?" I ask. "My dad went to Europe" she says, petting the cat. "What happened to Zeref?" I ask. She looks out the window, to her front yard. "He is dead" she says. She lost everything. "Do you like your dad?" I ask. She shakes her head. I want to hug her, comfort her,but I can't,I shake those thoughts off,over and over until I tell her "Gray likes you" hoping it'll change the mood. "I don't even talk to him, or to anyone" she says, still petting the cat. "The guy I like don't know anything..."she adds. "Who is it? Luce" I ask. " A guy" she says, in harmony. "Do you um... want to stay the night?" I ask, I couldn't stop myself from asking that question. "Sure" she says. She goes to her book bag and takes out some clothes. "Can I change" She asks. I nod. God, what did I get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

_**LUCY POV**_

I get in the restroom and squeal. "No,Lucy you like Jellal, if he says he hates you, you have no chance" Levy told me the day after the Jackal acvident. Luckily I had extra clothes. I sigh.

 _ **NATSU POV**_

Lucy already took 30 minutes, I got up and knocked the door. No one answered. I opened the door and Lucy was naked. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed,slapped me and closed the door as hard as she can. She really has good body... I shook those thoughts off for five times. She comes out with booty shorts and an overlarge t-shirt. Shake those thought off Natsu stop being a pervert. "I'm sorry Luce, I thought something happened" I say,scratching my head of embarrassment. "It's okay, Flame ass" she says. "Blonde ass?" I say. She laughs at my mistake. "Where will I be sleeping?" "Um...In the couch, my room is right across" I say pointing to my door. She nods. "Oh, before we go to sleep, I cooked rice"I say pointing to the cold rice sitting in the table. She gpes and sits down and starts eating the cold rice "Itsh good" she swallos "Natsu we never did math." I laugh. "Yea, we didnt, problably tommorow?" I ask, she nods. After eating rice we sat in the couch, fairly not close to each other and saw spongebob. She fell asleep close to my lap. I look at her she is so pretty, I touched her hair, so soft and silky. "Jellal" she murmured. I am gussing she likes Jellal. I sigh. "I hate you Luce" I say as I go to my room. "Natsu" she says. I still like it how she says my name while asleep.

"Natsu..." Lucy says waking up, whining. She smelled by eggs, I learned to do 5 minutes ago. "Lets do math, 1+1 equals?" she asks,in a sleepy voice. "Fish" I say. I laugh at my own joke. She hugs me from behind. "Thanks for the breakfast" she says, letting me go. That was the first time a girl hugged me, I wanted the hug to last longer. "I guess you're used to be hugged by Lisanna" she says sitting down. Does she still think me and Lisanna are a thing. I give her a plate and I sit across from her. She has a bed hair right now, and I smile. "Lucy, me and Lisanna aren't..." "I know, I'm just teasing" she says, the rest of the dinner was silent. After dinner we started to do the homework, witch took 1 hour. "Lucy, I don't like Lisanna, I like no one" I say, while we were puttin away our homework. "I like," she sighs. "Jellal." "Oh...but he is dating Erza" I say, feeling a tad bit jealous. "What are you jealous...that I dont have a crush...on y-...I mean Gray?" she says, playfully. "Um...no" I say. "I need to go, Natsu" she says gathering her stuff. I walk he rout the door, "Thanks, Natsu" she says and walks toward her house, why did I let her stay the night? _but that was my favorite night._


	5. Chapter 5

_**NATSU POV**_

"Ey Luce!" I scream across the hallway. She turns around. I run toward her."Do you still like him?" I ask her. She nods. "Why are you worried of who I like?" she says, close to my face. I put my heads in surrender, "Just wondering" I say. "See you in first period, Natsu" she says, smiling. "I hate you Luce." I say back,grinning. "Natsu Dragneel" I hear Lisanna storming. "Yea?" I ask. "You spent the night with Lucy?" She asks, putting her hands on her hips. "What's your problem? I don't like you, you hurt Gray, you hurt me" I say. She sighs and storms off, what a bitch.

 _ **LUCY POV**_

"Mad bitch coming" Levy says, nudging me. I turn around "Hey Lisanna" I say. "Why are you hanging out with my boyfriend?" she says. "Your boyfriend? He tells me he hates you" I sounded like a child. "Your a bitch" she says stomping into Principals Igneels' office. _Natsu can you help me now?_

 _ **NATSU POV**_

I couldn't wait for first period, I kept taping my pencil, annoying the whole class. It's the third week of school already, homecoming will be around the corner,and I have to take Lisanna. I sigh. The bells rings and I'm the first one to leave. "I heard Natsu is cheating on Lisanna with Lucy" I heard a pair of girls saying behind me. I turn around. "Hey you ladies, I ain't datin' Lisanna, nor' Lucy" I say with my kindest grin. They nod. Bitches. Lucy is waiting for me. "Ey, Luce" I say. She comes to my side. "Lisanna is on it, again, fifth time this week, and its not even Tuesday" she says. I nod in agreement. "Luce, homecoming is around the cor-" I say, but Levy interrupted me. "Lucy, Jellal wants to talk to you" she says, stretching her arm. "Umm... why doesn't he know I like someone else now?" she whispers to Levy. "He does" Levy answers. Luce sighs. "See you at first period, fire breath" she says, sticking out her tongue. After she disappears, Gray pinches me. "Why you takin' Lucy?" he says with anger. "Luce, doesn't like you, she likes Jellal" I say crossing my arms. "Gray!" screams Erza, the school's president. I wave at her, she is my other childhood friend next to Gray and Lisanna. She smiles, she's like a mom to everyone. "Hey teen mom!" I scream. "What did you say?" she screams, shaking the ground. "N-n-nothing!" I scream back. "That's what I thought!" she screams back. IT was first period, and Lucy didn't talk to me. After first period I run towards her. "Luce, what's wrong, what did Jellal say?" I say worrying, they aren't going out. "He says we make a good couple, me and y-y-you" she says, blushing with embarrassment. I pet her, this is something I never do to her. "I think we do not! Doesn't he know I hate you?" I say, reassuring my feelings haven't change for her, they will never will. I stop petting her. "More..." she whispers. And I do, and Wendy passes by and gives me a perplexed look. "Lemme try to do that to you" Luce says and gets on her tippy toes and tries to pet me. "You always smelled good" she says, still trying to pet me, I laugh. She stopped petting me once we reached second period, Loki waves at her. "Hey Miss. Cana" she says,sitting down. I sit way in the back, far away from her. In the first 30 minutes of the class, my dad called Lucy to his office. I started to tap my pencil when she left, what will he tell her?

 _ **LUCY POV**_

This is the third time I will see Natsu's dad. Does he still likes me?! its been time since I've seen him, like what? 9 years ago? I sigh. "Lucia Heartfilia?" says the Hispanic lady in the front desk. "Here" I say. "You can go in,now" I open the door, there is barely any lightning, and black santas.,are everywhere."Sit" a rough voice commands. And I sit. "You have been flirty with my son" he says. "Yes, sir" I say, like an ashamed puppy. "He does have an engagment with Lisanna" he says. "He hates her" I say.

"Like you know that" he says

"He tells me every single day"

"But why did you meddle in?"

"He meddled in, but he makes me smile" I say, remembering the days i used to look at him smiling, making me smile.

"He tells me that too"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, he will tell you later." he says shooing me away.

"Um...Okay" I say leaving.

 _ **NATSU POV**_

Lucy comes in and Miss. Cana sighs. "Okay kids, today we have project and it will be in parters" she says, drinking her fifth coffe. Its the third week of school and we already have a project. "Choose your parters before we go on." I walk towards Luce, before Loki does. "Parters?" I ask. She nods. "Natsu...lets make the club before its to late" she whispers. "Sure" I say. She smiles. After that period the day went by fast. Now everyday Luce rides home with me. She opens the door to the passengers seat. She shows me the paper. "NATSU WE HAVE A CLUB, I MADE GAJEEL AND LEVY TO JOIN AND MADE OUR SUPERVISOR!"She screams with excitement. "What are going to do?" I ask. "Chill, in secret" she says putting on her sunglasses. "Can I invite Gray?" I ask, thinking it will probably make him jealous. "Sure, why not? And president Erza." She says. This is the beginning of Fairy Tail.


	6. Chapter 6

_**NATSU POV**_

Luce walks out of the car, but I stop her with a question, "Um...Luce...do you like me as friend like?" I ask. "Yes, Natsu, and how about you?" she asks, holding tight to her strap of her book bag. "Same" I answer. "Good" She says with a big smile.

 _ **LUCY POV**_

"Why did he asked me that question?" I tell Levy through the phone. " I don't know Luce, Gajeel did the same thing to me" she says, while I slump into my desk chair. "Or, he is changing is mind on liking you" she adds. "Probably, he invited me to his house, he saw me naked, he looks at me weird, and asks me weird ass questions" I say telling her the list. "WAIT, HE SAW YOU NAKED?!" she asks. "It was accidental, I took to long in the bathroom" I say, like it was a usual thing. "Probably he doesn't know it yet, that he likes you,let him make the move, Lucy" she says, tired. "Yea, it will be awkward that I make it" I say. "Uh-Huh" she says in agreement. "Well 'night" I say. "Night" she says, hanging up. I sigh,boys are so weird.

 _ **NATSU POV**_

"Laxus-sama" Says Freed, following Mr. Laxus. "Mornin' Luce" I say. Looking through my backpack."It's Lisanna" says Lisanna, all pissed off. "Oh,hey bitch face" I say. "Where's Lucy?" she asks. I shrug. She leaves. The first period bell rang, and no Luce. I ask around if they have seen her, they all said no. Then it hits me. I forgot to pick her up. I run outside to my car and rush off. I go in front of her house and honked. She races towards the car and gets on faster as you can count to 1/2 seconds. "I'm sorry Luce" I say. "It's okay"she says, petting my hair. I pet her back "You just messed up my hair" she says pulling out a mirror, and pushing her hair back. She puts her hair in a ponytail. " I've never seen you in a pony tail" I say. "Like?" she says, showing me her pony tail. "Everything looks good on you, Luce" I say, she blushes. she turns her face away from me, looking out her window. " _Make the move, Natsu_ " Says Gajeel, last night when I was talking to him. "I like the things they are now, and I don't have feelings for her" I said. "It's so noticeable Natsu, you are her new best friend, Levy is being ignored right now" he said. "Bye, Gajeel" I said and hung up. My heart is beating like crazy, _it's because we are late, right_? "Natsu, Thanks for the compliment" she says putting her hand near mine, does she want me to make the move? I shake that stupid thought off. We are in the parking lot, and we race toward homeroom, "Thanks,Natsu!" she screams, looking at me with a smile. "Your welcome!" I scream to her, and we go to our separate homerooms. I walk into the homeroom,panting and everyone looks at me. "Wow, he is this late? He was probably having sex with Lucy" some one says near the back. I give the stare Lucy always gives me and they shut up. "Shut up!" screams Mirajane. "Why are you this late?" she asks me, whispering. "I forgot to pick up Lucy" I say. She nods. It is lunch and me, Gajeel and Gray are sitting together. "Levy told me that Lucy put her hand near to yours, why didn't you make the move, right there?!" says Gajeel. Juvia comes to sit next to Gray, witch they always do, make out. "Get a room" I say, crossing my arms. "Oh, Natsu, I heard you and Lucy, my ex-love rival, are hitting on it" she smirks. "We aren't, me and her are only friends!" I scream. Witch makes her shut up. After school, Lucy was asked to tutor a kid so I waited. Until one hour in, Lisanna came With a shirt witch stopped up to her boobs and pants so thin.. "Hey,Natsu" she says, getting real close. "Hey...*cough* Lisanna" I say. She smirks and, clothes are only separating us. I look away. She moves my head, making me look towards her. She kisses me, not in the cheeks, on the mouth. We make out for 2 minutes and she moves my hands on her butt. She kisses me harder. I do the same,wanting to stop. She starts moaning at all the sudden.I stop. I look up and Lucy is there, _and she runs_.

I run after her. I wanted to have my first kiss with other than Lisanna, probably Lucy, but it wont happen now. "Luce!" I scream. She goes to the second floor, and I forgot today it was our first meeting in Fairy Tail. I go to the club room, and she is not there, I check the locker,not there, I check every room. I give up and search for her in the girls restroom witch she is in a stall. "Luce, i'm coming in" I say, kicking open the door. She is sitting down in the toilet, with pants on, I kneel down to her. "Luce" I say trying to pet her, she smacks my hand off. "Shut up, Flame head" she screams at me inside her hand. "Get up" I say, standing. She stands up. I hug her. "Why brake our bond, with a stupid make out?" I whisper in her ear. "You always hated Lisanna, and you maked out with her" she says in my chest. I put my chin in her head. "Um...Luce...want to go to Homecoming with me,but as friends? I was supposedly needed to go with Lisanna" I say. She nods, hugging me tight. "I won't do that,again, I will probably with another girl, instead of Lisanna" I let go of the hug. I hold out my hand "Let's go to Fairy Tail" I say grinning. She acceptes my invite. That was my first time I ever held a delicate girl in my arms.

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **OKAY, IT IS GETTING HOT AND DIRTY NOW, I want to wait for the perfect time for Lucy and Natsu change it all moment, and I thought of making Lucy get mad at Natsu, witch I am right now, for you NaLi shippers, I know i ruined Natsus' character,its 1 am. I am doing Natsus' POV a lot because, there is barely any fan fictions with his POV. Probably There will be like 12 or more chapters. It won't be too dirty. Well, goodbye.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NATSU POV**_

We get in the club room, I didnt see it in detail earlier, everything is dust and the boxes are blockig away the sun,and no ones here."They couldn't make it, we were late" Luce says. She sees a bookshelf and looks for a book. The other hug wasn't enough.I go behind her and hug her, I put my hands around her hips,she drops the book in shock. "Natsu..." she says, putting her hands on top of mine. "I'm sorry, Luce for everyhing I have done to you, making out with Lisanna,telling you that I hate you"I say. "I'm sorry for getting between you and Lisanna." she says. "I dont care for Lisanna, you saved me Luce" I say. She turns around, realeasing from the hug, and looks at me with those beautiful hazel brown eyes. Even under this lightning she looks so beutiful, It was like I wanted to kiss her. I lean in, but I stop myself, Gajeel and Levy come in. "Hey Levy!" screams Lucy. Gajeel puts his hand on my shoulder. "What was going on?" Hw asks. "Nothin'" I say, crossing my arms. "Look it is so easy" he says, walking towards Levy, and kisses her on the lips, "see?"

 _ **LUCY POV**_

"It was like he wanted to kiss me" I say, to Levy. Gajeel walks in and kisses her. "It is when they want" Levy says. By then Gray and Erza walk in, and it was like we were a family. _I still felt Natsu's warmth_.

 _ **NATSU POV**_

Luce comes in my car the next day. "I'm sorry for the hug and everything yesterday" I say reversing out of her house. "I actually liked the hug" she says looking through her bookbag, I look at her closely, she has bruises all over her. "What happened?" I ask, stopping the car. "Its nothing" she says. "It is something" I say, grabbing her arms and kissing each bruise. "Natsu..."she says. "I'm helping them heal faster" I say. I reach her face, I get up from my seat and kiss each bruise in her face, until I reach one close to her mouth, I couldnt contain myself and kissed it. "Natsu...stop" she says putting her hands on mine, and I do. "Thanks Natsu" she says, and she sees my bruises, from trying to fix my room from a leaking. "It sure is something" she says, kissing each bruise in my arm, and reaches my face, she gets up and she kisses each bruise. And one close to my mouth, she kisses that one too. "Luce...stop"I say giggling, putting my hands on hers. And she does. I put the car on drive. "Who was it?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the road. "lisa" she whispers. "who?" i ask. "Lisanna" she says. "I cant beat her up, but you can" I say, nudging her. "Natsu, you asked me to homecoming, you need to search for your tuxedo, it is in 3 weeks" she says. I nod. "I will" I say.


	8. Chapter 8

_**NATSU POV**_

"Can I go tuxedo shopping with you guys?" I ask, putting my lunch tray down. "Huh?" Gray and Gajeel ask. "I'm going with Luce, just as friends" I say, opening a bag of hot funyuns. "Dang, you are friend zoning her, what a dick" Gray says,eating his ice cream. "Why don't you just ask her out?" Gajeel says,eating a bar filled with iron. "I can't I maked out with Lisanna..." I say, feeling bad. "What?" they both say. "You know what I said, I feel bad about it Luce saw us" I say,lowering my head. "It doesn't look like she is mad at you" says Gray. "She was, then we hugged, and today um..."I say, keeping the kissing the bruises a secret. "There is more" says . Miss. Mirajane,"Tell us" she says putting her hands on the table hard and giving me the evil eye. "She has bruises all over her this morning, so I kissed her bruises and there one closed to her mouth and I kissed that one too, she did the same" I say scratching my head of embarrassment. Gray gets up and leaves, I know he has feelings for her. "But I don't like her!" I say putting my hands in surrender. At the end of school I waited for Luce, but she didn't came, she didn't look mad at me earlier so I went inside.

 _ **LUCY POV**_

I got out of the restroom and headed outside but Gray stopped me. "Hey Gray" I say, trying to go around him. He grabs my arm pulls me towards him. "Lucy, do you like Natsu?" he asks me looking at my eyes. "I'm not sure" I answer. We are so close, I can see his scar he hides under his hair. "Gray..." I say, looking away. "I like, Natsu" I confess, looking at my shoes. "But I like you"he says and leans down and kisses me on my lips, I grab his face and he touches my hair,I didn't enjoy the kiss at all. I couldn't let go until Natsu came in calling my name, he sees us, and runs, just like I did yesterday. I let go of the kiss and go outside, I see Natsu' scar and wait for him there. I sigh, not wanting Gray's lips touching mine again.

 _ **NATSU POV**_

Lucy kissed Gray, Gray's hand on her hair, but she wanted to let go, the kiss was forced. Why am I getting jealous of this? I am inside the club room hoping she wont go with Gray, hoping she is waiting for me outside. I go outside, another entrance away from Gray and go to my car, she is there, waiting for me, it is close to winter, it is cool today and my scarf is here to warm me up. I open the car, and Luce gets in. It was quiet for 7 minutes, yes I counted the minutes. "Luce..." I say. "I'm sorry Natsu, he forced me, pulled my arm, asked if I liked you" she says, looking at the road. "What did you answer?" I asked curious. "Um..I forgot" she says. Is she embarrassed? Why doesn't she want to tell me? I want to kiss her right now and protect her. "Luce... I um..." I say, wanted to tell her that I want to be with her forever. "Stop the car" she says and I do. She gets up from her seat and kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry, Natsu" she says. I feel like i'm blushing, I look towards her and she is blushing too. I want to kiss her... I am not worth it for her. I drop her off. _At night I couldn't sleep, I still felt her kiss on my cheek, I smile through the whole night._

* * *

 _ **NATSU AND LUCY KISSING IN THE CAR, IT IS WAY TOOOOO EARLY FOR THEM TOO KISS, SO HOLD ON TO YOUR HORSES.**_


End file.
